The Many Adventures Of Jamie Cullen
by RosalieFanpire
Summary: Jamie is part of the Cullen coven. As a vampire, she is frozen at 15, frozen as a rebeling teenager, seeming to always be getting herself and her family into sticky situations. Jamies attitude makes her existance very eventful, full of surprises...
1. Guitar Hero

These are a few short happenings of Jamie's, each is named accordingly e.g. Story 1 etc. I hope you enjoy them, I thought it would be fun to write from a teenage vampires P.O.V in everyday life, with all of the extra ability's of a vampire, their day can be very... fun.

By EJ..

**The Many Adventures Of Jamie Cullen.**

Adventure 1

Everyone in the room gasped, and ever set of fevered eyes set on the dagger in the dudes chest. I could almost hear the blood ooze out with ever beat of his heart, each pulse taunting and painful on my throat. My body tensed and I clenched my fits by my sides as the pain ripped up my throat. A hand grabbed tightly onto my wrist, I looked to my left to see Rosalie and Emmett staring with wide eyes. I realised that I was seeing something different than what the other kids were, only _I_ had gasped, and only _my_ eyes were fevered.

"Is there a problem up there with the Cullen family?" Mr Birdie stood at the front of the class with his arms crossed, looking up from his glasses at the bottom of his nose. Rosalie released her strong grip on my wrist and smiled innocently to the head teacher. Both my year and my sisters year had been gathered together to watch Romeo & Juliet. The seniors were going to be reading out their reports on it afterwards to give the younger ones another view, or "inspiration" for their own report. Right. For me this was just torture, I'd not been hunting in 2 days, and for me this was 3 days too long. I liked my blood, I _loved_ my blood. And even tho the blood which oozed form Romeo's chest was completely fake, it still brought burning to my throat.

"Sorry Sir, Jamie's not feeling too well, could she and I be excused to visit the bathroom?" Rosalie seemed to charm Mr Birdie, he didn't hesitate to literally grab the bathroom pass and place it right into Rose's hand. She grabbed me again and towed me out of my seat. I had to walk quickly past my class mates without breathing and rush to the window in the hallway to breathe in some fresh air. I leaned against the window ledge and sucked it all up. I heard a gasp and turned to see Mrs Gold. She hushed over and began talking the way an adult would talk to a baby.

"My goodness! Are you all right, pet, your looking a little bit pale? Are you feeling unwell, my sweet? Are you going to be sick?" Mrs Gold rubbed my back in a way which was meant to be comforting. The wrinkly old lady looked genuinely concerned for me, of course I looked pale! But she didn't know I was a blood sucking vampire, did she!? I groaned as a response, maybe if I spoke it would come out as a snarl or growl. It didn't help that the wind was now blowing the scent of Mrs Gold in my direction. Rosalie shifted uneasily by my side.

"Don't worry Mrs Gold, I'll take care of her," She slid in between myself and Mrs Gold so that I couldn't hurt her. My old geography teacher nodded, smiled warmly and waddled away down the corridor. Rosalie slapped me on the back of the head when Mrs Gold was out of sight. I rubbed my head, Rosalie had harsh slaps, even for me it hurt!

"What?!" I complained. I stood up straight and began following Rosalie, who was now half way down the empty corridor.

"Act better next time, Goof" She snarled and led me to the girls bathroom.

Rosalie studied herself in the mirror for a bit, before asking how I was.

"Fantastic." I replied in a flat tone. I went into one of the cubicles and climbed up to the top where there was an open window. I jumped out onto the open campus. Better.

"Jamie! Get back in here before someone sees you!" Rosalie hissed, it was quite enough that no human would have heard her but it seemed loud to me.

"I'm thirsty!" I moaned. Unfortunately, I couldn't just buy a bottle of juice from the vending machine!

"You only have an hour before Lunch break, I'll take you "out for lunch"" It made sense, but I didn't know if I could even last that long. I was feeling really weak, which wasn't good.

"I feel drained" I whispered back. Next thing I knew I was being pulled back in through the open window, then I was sitting on the counter beside the sinks. But I t wasn't Rosalie who'd pulled me in, it was Alice.

"A few minutes more and you would have been seen by the grass cutters, silly!" Alice smiled, she was so much more pleasant to be around compared to Rosalie. Then I heard footsteps entering the room, and a girl from my year walked in. She walked into one of the cubicles and locked the door. Her scent hit me, and my body began to follow in her direction. My sisters held me back before I could my a run for it. Though I wouldn't have been very good at escaping, they could hold me back with a pinky right now and I wouldn't be able to push it away, I was so weak.

"Jay, calm down its nearly lunch break. Come on, we'll leave early" Rosalie pulled me down from the counter and Alice gently pushed me out of the room. The bell rang just as we got to Rose's car. She sped out of the lot before then other kids crowded the grounds. I was sitting in the back with Alice, practically sitting on her knee.

"Jamie?" Alice grabbed my head and turned it in her direction. She held it their and stared into my eyes.

"Rose, drive faster she's not looking too good, and I don't think she can hunt for herself. Best get Carlisle's opinion" She sounded both annoyed, curious and afraid.

"Why did you put hunting off for so long?" She asked, letting go of my head, which fell onto her shoulder without choice.

"Was playing Guitar Hero," I groaned in reply, and even managed a laugh.


	2. The Death Of My Cat

**The Many Adventures of Jamie Cullen.**

Adventure 1 – part 2.

We arrived back home and Carlisle checked me over. He said I was just parched and that my energy would be restored once I'd drank. He also told me off for playing Guitar hero extensively, but Emmett congratulated me on completing it. I was literally bottle fed. Carlisle always keeps some blood at home encase of emergency, he can get it easily from the hospitals blood bank. I sat like a little child with a bottle of warm milk, on the sofa with my bottle of blood watching MTV. I had at 4 bottles before I got told to go away and hunt for myself since I'd re-gained my strength. And I did hunt, for half an hour. Just non stop hunting and I felt great when I returned back to the house, totally pumped with my eyes bright and golden again. Rosalie, Alice and myself drove back to school where Jasper and Emmett were waiting at our lunch table. Edward, Bella and Renesme were away on holiday somewhere in Alaska.

We sat down and talked until the bell rang for class, then I left them. It sucked being the only vampire in my year, there's no one to talk to really. I mean, I'm not Un-sociable, I do talk to some people but mostly its just boys who want to chat me up with lines I've heard too many times before. These guys are usually older than me, and what most humans would consider "Hot", but with eyes like mines you spot all their flaws and they turn out to actually be quite fugly. I'm sort of Jealous, of my brothers and sisters I mean. They all have a mate, a life partner. And I seem too young for a relationship like that but I'm not really, its just coz I'm stuck at 15. But 15 is a great age, it means I'm going to be a rebel for all of my existence. Not like you couldn't tell I was a totally rebel. Ha-Ha. Sometimes I wanna go hang out with the wolf kids over in La Push, but that's against the treaty. Which sucks kind of, because its a stupid treaty any ways, why cant one mythical monster hang out with another? I'm thinking one day I'll violate the treaty, it could be fun.

"Mrs Cullen!" Mr Birdie yelled, and everyone jumped out of their skins – except me. I looked up from my jotter where I'd been doodling to see my English teacher looking sternly down at me. How did this guy manage to marry? He hardly ever smiles or talks nicely, even to a straight A pupil. He wears trousers that are too small for him and he has bad teachers breath. I swung back in my chair as he bent down to my level and opened his mouth to speak. I didn't breathe.

"Would you like to explain exactly what your doing?" He breathed right in front of my face. Just as well I wasn't breathing or human for that matter, I'd probably be knocked out.

"Drawing a pretty picture, Sir" I said innocently, beaming my bright eyes in his direction. The class giggled, and Mr Birdie practically shook with rage. Apparently that didn't work on him. He raised his finger and was about to point it in my face and yell, when there was a knock on the door. Saved by the bell. Alice walked in.

"Sorry Mr Birdie, could I borrow my sister for a sec?" Alice twiddled her thumbs in the door way and looked up at grumpy from under her long lashes. Mr Birdie hesitantly stood up straight and nodded. I winked at him before darting out of the class to join my wonderful futuristic sister.

"Thanks sis" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and gave her a bear hug. She laughed and shoved me away.

"You gotta stop relying on me to save you from the head teachers office!" She giggled, though she was trying to be serious. I grabbed her hand.

"Sorry," I said softly, looking down at my feet. Alice bent down to look at my face.

"Okay! Stop torturing me!" She pulled me into her side and kissed my forehead.

"Now go back into class and behave, Esme wont be pleased if she finds out that one of your teachers gave you a bad grade through sheer hatred!" Alice shoved me through the door and skipped off down the corridor back to her class.

"Oh, and when he asks what was wrong, don't say your cat died! Just tell him its private," She giggled and disappeared through the doors. I waltzed back into class, plan ruined and all. Mr Birdie glared as I sat back down in my seat and smiled brightly back at him. I heard a few murmurs and giggles as he turned his back to write on the board.

"How come she always escapes without punishment?"One girl whispered to another.

"That was hilarious, did you see his face!" Another girl giggled.

"Cullen's kinda hot" A male voice whispered from the seat behind me, thinking only his friend could hear him.

"Dude, you just noticed?!" His friend said back. I rolled my eyes, when would class be over...


	3. Bedtime Stories

Sorry it's been so long since i last updated, things have been busy :/ Please enjoy and keep in mind it was half 2 in the morning when i decided to write this ;) lol R&R.

**The Many Adventures of Jamie Cullen.**

Adventure 1 – part 3.

I emerged from the bathroom after a long, relaxing, warm shower. I shoved on a pair of cropped grey sweats and an old, navy t-shirt of Emmett's rolled up at the sleeves, then gave my hair a quick rub with the towel.

In the glow of the moonlight, I stood looking at my reflection in Rosalie's full length mirror. I sighed, not that I had much to complain about. My mid flashed back to school earlier on in the day...

_"Cullen's kinda hot" _A male voice had whispered, and he'd got me thinking. I'd always had a pretty sleek body, even as a human. That's mostly because sports were a big part of my human life so I'd never had to worry about my figure. But now, with the body of a god, I wasn't that happy. Lifting up my shirt, my pale, flawless skin shimmered in the moonlight, illuminating the curses of my hips and continuing smoothly down towards my navel. On my stomach, I could trace the faint lines of my abdominal muscles as I ran my finger over them – 6 pack. Anyone else -any _human_- would be thrilled with such perfection. But in ways, I felt _too_ perfect. I'd never again be able to enjoy the experience of sweating on the basketball court during game play, feeling the lactic acid building up in my muscles, or even collapsing with fatigue. And for some strange reason, this bothered me.

"What's up, sexy?" A voice broke my train of thought. Rosalie.

"Sexy..." I snorted, then sighed, dropping my t-shirt. I went to sit on Rosalie and Emmett's colossal bed. Without thinking, I crawled to the top, climbed under the covers and grabbed one of the many pillows to hug.

"Would you like me to read you a story _before_ I tuck you in, or after?" Rosalie laughed softly, and when I didn't answer she came and sat at the end of the bed. I continued to stare blankly at the thick duvet, whilst, I guess Rosalie was contemplating what to say next. After a bit, I looked up from the sheets. Rosalie seemed to be in a daydream of her own, she sat, twirling a few strands of her golden hair in her fingers. I opened my mouth to break the silence, but she beat me to it.

"I know how your feeling, Jaime. Remember, I've been though the whole mourning-over-losing-my- humanity thing many times."

"But _you've_ never hated your own body, have you Rosalie?" It was a bit harsh, and I instantly regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth. I heard a low hiss from Rosalie. I thought she was gonna rip my head of for being so vein, but she surprised me with a few low breaths and finally, a smile.

"You know I'd trade it all to be human again... even for death.-" I flinched "- but its done now, we have to learn to live with what we have." Rosalie was quick to change from the subject of death. I think she forgets I'm only 15, physically at least. I guess I've never really grew up mentally either. Time passes slowly in this world, I find it hard to forget things and move on, because everything feels like it happened only yesterday. Really, I've been dead for a good few years, but I remember the change so clearly, still. The pain... I've never experienced anything like it in my life before... should I say I _had _never experienced anything like it. And it's not like I don't like this life, honestly I think its amazing... most of the time. Though, I guess sometimes I wish I could do the little things like sleeping and eating and maybe even ageing, though I'm not to fussed about that loss right now, I love being 15. And I guess, somewhere deep in mind, I miss my parents. I don't remember much about my human family, which is strange considering I remember other things. Maybe its better like that, that way I can't mourn over them. But I've got a pretty good sub family right here.

"Yeah, your right," I finally said, falling back against yet more pillows and squeezing the pillow in my arms hard. For the first time in a long while, I was feeling almost emotional.

"I have to move on with the time, forget who I was and be what I am right?" I stared at the ceiling. Rosalie shifted.

"Well, not _completely_ who you are, that could end in a blood bath" She said, throwing one of the pillows at me. Then I lost my grip on that tiny part of humanity inside of me I had been so dearly holding onto, and I felt myself become an animal again and feel the all to familiar burn in my throat. I sat up on the bed, putting the pillow behind me. Instinctively, I licked my lips.

"Dinner time," I said, hoping out from under the sheets. "You coming?"

Rosalie darted into her walk-in wardrobe, and in a mater of seconds was back out dressed in more appropriate clothing. She had changed from her blazer, tight jeans and heels, into a black leather jacket, still in the tight jeans, and instead of heels she wore pumps. I had my Converse on in seconds and we went downstairs together, passing Alice, Edward, Bella, Nessy and Jacob Black in the living-room, and yet more wolves converged around the fridge in the kitchen, of course – always hungry. I was glad to meet the fresh air outside, leaving the wolf stench behind. Of course if Nessy was here, then so was Jacob, which meant so was his pack, which meant so was their 'wet dog' stench. Soon, my nose found another smell, one much more appealing, one much more tasty. I followed it deep into the forest, out into the mountains. On our way, we found a heard of 9 Elk. I managed to kill 5 of them, I was quicker than Rosalie so she only caught 4 of the 9. With my thirst reaching an all time high, we made it to Mountain Lion territory. I lost Rose for a while, or maybe I didn't, maybe I just blocked her out whilst I fed. Man, this was some good grub. All of my thinking I'd done earlier, about humanity, was out of the window. Right now, I was purely vampire, nothing else mattered besides the blood, besides the killing. Tonight, I'd had 5 Elk and 3 Mountain Lions, and I yet I still wasn't satisfied. I yearned for more, something stronger. It wasn't until I was running again that I realised what I was after, and what I wouldn't stop until I got... Human blood, and it was right ahead of me.


End file.
